Optimus Prime: Salvador del Universo
by mapugavalera86
Summary: La guerra contra los Decepticons llega a su fin, y una horrible tragedia ha cambiado las reglas del juego entre la humanidad y los Autobots. ¿Qué triste destino espera a la especie dominante de la Tierra? ¿Cuál es el paso final de Optimus Prime para traer orden al universo?
1. Adición y sustracción

"Hoy marcamos un antes y un después".

_"Agrup al arap sotsil nátse euq oerc."_

"¿Los cybertronianos estarán a la altura de las circunstancias?"

_"Azeipmil al ed otixé le nárazitnarag. Sarutla satse a nóicpo neneit on."_

"Cierto. Afortunadamente, su amistad con la plaga está hecha pedazos."

_"Aneaf al obac a ravell arap samitpó senoicidnoc ne átse redíl le."_

"Veamos qué hace el grande entre los grandes, el todopoderoso líder de Cybertron."

"_Otnemom etse ne srep al se ,emirp sumitpo ,tobotua redíl le_".

"De todas formas, se necesita que intervengas. No podemos admitir más prórrogas."

* * *

"Me complace anunciar," Optimus Prime lanzó con gran entusiasmo, "que no falta mucho para acabar con la amenaza Decepticon."

El cuartel general Autobot lucía bastante maltrecho, aunque todavía operativo. La atención iba dirigida a Prime, quien preparaba la siguiente operación contra la amenaza Decepticon.

Ninguno de ellos parecía muy activo; la inercia reinaba entre los autómatas. Solamente Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Wheeljack se movían o expresaban algo más que pura atención.

Prime continuó su exposición, acompañado de una presentación videográfica.

"La batalla de Las Marianas nos ha permitido diezmar al ejército de Megatron. NEST nos ha confirmado, por lo menos, quince bajas importantes."

Bumblebee lucía extremadamente incómodo. El joven robot amarillo mostraba un sobresalto indescriptible. Bulkhead, por su parte, expresaba una mezcla de incomodidad y rabia.

La presentación continuó. El líder Autobot siguió relatando.

"Sabemos, también, que el núcleo Furman ha sido destruido y quedado en un estado completamente inutilizable. Megatron no podrá utilizarlo nunca más."

La mirada de Bumblebee reflejaba una horrible ansiedad.

"No obstante," Prime seguía exponiendo, "Megatron y Starscream lograron escapar con vida. No sabemos cómo los afectó la explosión del núcleo Furman, aunque hemos formulado algunas hipótesis. ¿Teniente Ratchet?"

* * *

Starscream, vestido con una imponente y exagerada capa, lanzaba un discurso frente a sus camaradas Decepticon. A su lado, Megatron se encontraba en su trono, con una mirada inerte y mostrando varios daños en todo el cuerpo.

Entre la multitud, solo unos cuantos parecían moverse. Entre ellos, Demolishor y Sky-Byte.

"El todopoderoso Megatron ha tomado una acción valerosa", continuó Starscream muy entusiasmado. "Nuestro insuperable líder ha decidido dar un paso al costado. Ha decidido permitir a sangre nueva concluir la guerra de antaño."

Demolishor dirigían miradas de odio a su nuevo líder. Se notaba cierta ansiedad en su actitud. Sky-Byte, en cambio, lucía indiferente.

"A partir de este momento, me he convertido en el nuevo líder de todos los Decepticon."

Demolishor no aguantó más.

"¿Bajo qué autoridad, sabandija miserable? ¡Tu incompetencia provocó la muerte de casi todas nuestras unidades! ¡Tú eres nuestra ruina, Starscream!"

El nuevo líder Decepticon dirigió una mirada arrogante. Sonrió con malicia.

"¿Osas desafiar la disposición de tu glorioso líder, perdón, EX líder, Demolishor? ¡No estoy en este puesto sino por disposición del gran Megatron."

Demolishor lucía mucho más desconcertado y horrorizado que furioso.

"Explícales, amadísimo predecesor."

Megatron levantó ligeramente la cabeza, con muchísima dificultad. Su mirada todavía lucía inerte, sin porte alguno.

"Starscream, al mando. Megatron se retira. Megatron, no puede continuar. Starscream, el más apto."

El nuevo caudillo sonrió con arrogancia y placer.

"Ya lo oíste. A partir de la fecha, eres mi subordinado, Demolishor."

Los pocos Decepticon aún operativos, con la excepción de Sky-Byte, retrocedieron con asombro, rabia y terror. El espectáculo, en general, les parecía demasiado, incluso para ellos.

Al frente, el implacable caudillo Megatron, vuelto el guiñapo de un pobre diablo como Starscream.

A sus alrededores, los cadáveres de quienes fueron sus compañeros de armas. Grises, descoloridos, averiados, sin vida.

* * *

Prime se impacientaba. No entendía cómo se podía desobedecer una orden directa.

Por su parte, Bumblebee y Bulkhead se estaban hastiando. La reunión actual les resultaba un espectáculo grotesco, impresionante.

La presentación de Prime continuó.

"Muy bien. He de comentar que, tras la batalla de Las Marianas, NEST ha enviado múltiples amonestaciones. Aparentemente, la cantidad de bajas humanas ha sobrepasado el límite. No obstante, consideramos que se debe a un error de cálculo. La mayoría de agentes humanos simplemente está desaparecida."

La atmósfera aumentaba en tensión. Bumblebee parecía listo para levantarse y atacar al comandante Autobot.

"Pese a ello, nuestras relaciones con los humanos se encuentran en su mejor momento. La cercana derrota de los Decepticon permitirá solidificar nuestros lazos y pondrá fin a cualquier suspicacia humana."

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien pusiese fin a este espectáculo. Tanto Bumblebee como Bulkhead estaban listos.

Agente Bumblebee. ¿Cómo han ido la comunicación con el agente Fowler tras la batalla de Las Marianas?"

Bumblebee y Bulkhead se levantaron abruptamente. Ambos miraron desafiantes y nerviosos a su líder.

"Prime ... ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿QUÉ TE PASA?"

El líder autobot no se tomó bien el desafío.

"Explíquese inmediatamente, agente Bumblebee."

Wheeljack también se levantó, a punto de perder la compostura. Bumblebee prosiguió ante su líder.

"NEST. Ya no existe. Fowler, Mikaela... todos murieron."

Prime guardó un silencio sepulcral.

"Ratchet también murió. Arcee, Hot-Rod, Red Alert."

El terror reinaba en el cuartel general.

"Todos están muertos".

Prime tardó en responder. Entonces, cerró los puños con notoria agresividad.

"No permitiré tamaño acto de insurrección, Bumblebee. Recibirá el correctivo apropiado."

En el momento que Optimus Prime avanzó hacia Bumblebee, Bulkhead abalanzó su robusta figura contra él.

"Ya BASTA, Prime."

Bulkhead lanzó un fuerte golpe de derecha. El líder cayó al suelo.

Parecía haber quedado inconsciente.

* * *

_"Osrevinu le avlas."_

La frase atravesaron la mente de Optimus a gran velocidad.

"Prime... Levántante. Ya basta..."

Optimus se levantó, con dificultad. Parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño.

Vio hacia su escuadrón, quienes habían atendido su exposición hasta el momento. El horror se apoderó de su mente.

Todos lucían grises, extremadamente dañados, completamente inertes. Todosmostraban expresiones faciales horribles, de gran sufrimiento. Arcee, Ratchet, Sideburn, todos héroes autobots desde su llegada a la Tierra.

Ninguno seguía con vida.

El cuartel general autobot se había convertido en una cripta.

Entonces, volvió a pasar, por su mente, a gran velocidad, el mensaje.

_"Osrevinu le avlas."_

Desconcertado, Prime se acercó a su compañeros todavía con vida. Estos también se le acercaron, aunque con cierto temor.

"Prime..."

Optimus solo pudo lanzar una frase corta.

"Necesito ayuda ... Por favor."


	2. La mar

El cementerio general de Ciudad Mission abrió sus puertas hacía menos de dos horas.

Una mujer alta, bien parecida, de tez oscura y una vestimenta sobria, se encontraba frente a un tumba. Un entierro bastante reciente.

MIKAELA WITWICKY

HASTA QUE TODOS SEAMOS UNO

Ella contempló aquella lápida, aquel epitafio, con mucha solemnidad.

"Querida Mikaela," decía para sí misma la mujer, "no sabes cuánta falta me haces. Lo creas o no, siempre admiré tu valor, cómo desafiabas el miedo a lo desconocido ..."

Varios recuerdos transcurrían por su mente. Recuerdos de niñez, adolescencia y juventud adulta. Ciertas disputas, muchos desacuerdos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la memoria de una camaradería y confianza únicas.

Una llamada interrumpió su apesadumbrada reflexión.

"_Mirella, no te olvides de la presentación al mediodía. Están muy impacientes, y no aceptarán postergación._"

Archibald respondió de una forma cortante, pero calmada.

"Estaré a la hora. Se hará desde la casa. Prepara la encriptación."

"_Se hará. Te espero._"

Aprovechó para contemplar por última vez la tumba de Mikaela. Volteó la mirada a otro entierro reciente. Correspondía a otro caído en Las Marianas: William Fowler. También como epitafio lucía HASTA QUE TODOS SEAMOS UNO.

"Descansa en paz, amiga mía," fue su último pensamiento antes de retirarse.

* * *

Al salir del cementerio, la Dra. Archibald notó a un conocido visitante. Un automóvil compacto, de color amarillo con delineaciones negras. Lucía notablemente maltratado. Destacaba la insignia Autobot, muy deteriorada.

Ella dirigió su mirada al vehículo: supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta, directa y cortante, estaba impregnada de un profundo dolor, una frustración casi inhumana. Bumblebee comprendió, inmediatamente, el dolor que invadía a aquella enigmática mujer.

"¿Por qué ella?" continuó la Dra. Archibald.

Bumblebee, aún transformado, no se atrevía a responder, mucho menos, a cambiar de forma. Archibald seguía mirándolo; sus ojos lucían irritados.

"Lo he perdido todo, ¿sabes? Todo."

Se notaba el profundo silencio entre los dos. Apenas Archibald podía contenerse.

"Ella no tuvo cómo defenderse. Era su deber protegerla. Era TU deber salvar su vida."

Una gran impotencia invadió al joven Autobot. Simplemente, no sabía qué decir o hacer. De pronto, imperó el silencio.

"Prefiero caminar."

Bumblebee siguió ahí, a las afueras del cementerio. Solo cuando perdió a la doctora de vista, decidió proseguir su ruta.

* * *

Sky-Byte se encontraba en un archipiélago, a poca distancia del cuartel general Decepticon. Buscaba distraer su atribulada situación con uno de sus pasatiempos inigualables.

_"Nuestras vidas son los ríos_

_que van a dar en la mar,_

_qu'es el morir;_

_allí van los señoríos_

_derechos a se acabar_

_e consumir;"_

"¿Te quieres callar?" interrumpió Demolishor a Sky-Byte. "Estoy harto de tus idioteces."

"Vaya inculto," le replicó el Decepticon, mostrando gran arrogancia. "La poesía es la única pieza cultural rescatable de la miserable especie humana."

Demolishor respondió con una mirada de furia absoluta.

"Parlotea lo que quieras, poca cosa. Te recuerdo que STARSCREAM, esa escoria, se ha nombrado líder. Y Megatron está más muerto que vivo."

Sky-Byte continuó sentado, con una actitud arrogante.

"¿Qué harás, oh, guerrero de pocas luces? Si había un imperio Decepticon, se hundió en el abismo marino, junto con la oportunidad de controlar este mundo."

"Entonces, ¿te quedarás a recitar tonterías y no moverás un dedo? ¿Ni siquiera ante el miserable traidor Starscream". Demolishor reaccionó muy alterado.

"El río de energon Decepticon finalmente llegó a la mar. Así también, el riachuelo Autobot. Solo queda esperar lo inevitable."

Esta declaración acabó con la escasa paciencia de Demolishor.

"Insolente. ¡No importa! ¡No necesto tu ayuda! No permitiré que Starscream siga saliéndose con la suya. No permitiré que Megatron, nuestro líder, siga como su marioneta. ¡Cuando acabe con ese gusano, te haré pagar por tu indiferencia!"

Demolishor se retiró a toda velocidad. Sky-Byte siguió sentado, contemplando el océano, y continuando su monólogo.

_"Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... ¡Yo no sé! ..."_

* * *

Las noticias no dejaban de reportar las secuelas de la "Catástrofe de las Marianas". El saldo resultaba aterrador: tres islas artificiales, todas densamente pobladas, la mitad de navíos aledaños y prácticamente todo NEST: casi medio millón de personas había perecido de forma horripilante. Los cuerpos de las víctimas se habían recuperado de a pocos y con mucha lentitud, dada a la geografía extremadamente hostil.

La Dra. Archibald, ni bien llegó a casa, pudo prestar atención, desde su ordenador, a la prensa audiovisual. Se echaba la culpa de esta debacle a NEST, a todos los esfuerzos del gobierno americano por trabajar con los cybertronianos. Pudo prestar atención a un famosísimo analista político y líder de opinión.

_"Vamos a ver. Los primeros en recibir una digna sepultura fueron Fowler, el responsable directo de NEST y de aceptar apoyar a los transformers, y Mikaela Witwicky, la "mejor amiga" de los susodichos robots. ESTOS DOS, los DOS CULPABLES de la masacre, ya tienen un sepelio digno. Y el resto de nuestros muchachos sigue de comida para peces ..."_

Tanto Archibald como Carly, su asistente personal, prestaban atención a aquellas opiniones desinhibidas e iracundas.

_"Afortunadamente, NEST ha desaparecido, destruida por su propia negligencia. El gobierno, por fin, romperá toda relación con esos demonios espaciales. Esas abominaciones que solo han traído guerra, miseria y dolor a nuestro mundo."_

Las declaraciones rápidamente superaron el límite de lo tolerable.

_"Si de mí hubiese dependido, si fuésemos un país justo, tanto Fowler como Witwicky habrían sido ejecutados por alta traición, por haber puesto nuestro mundo en peligro ..."_

La Dra. Archibald tuvo suficiente.

"Apaga esa idiotez, Carly."

Carly, asistente personal de Mirella Archibald, obedeció. Comprendía muy bien el dolor y la frustración de su jefa. En todos sus años de trabajo, no la había visto de esa forma.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron, vía elevador, al sótano la zona más segura de su residencia. Dicho sótano poseía una impresionante protección contra sonidos y luces. También mantenía dispositivos de defensa basados en energon, en caso de producirse ataques de cybertronianos. Solo dispositivos autorizados podían enviar y recibir mensajes y otras formas de comunicación, siempre y cuando estuvieran debidamente cifradas. Todo dispositivo no autorizado o puramente recreativo quedaba impedido de ser si quiera encendido.

Tras el descenso, Archibald se sentó un rato. A su alrededor, se encontraban múltiples pantallas, con cámaras incorporadas.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Carly con amabilidad. "¿Una revista, un jugo de frutas, un té relajante?"

La doctora no respondió. Pasó un tiempo antes de que dijera algo.

"Carly. ¿Encriptaste todas las comunicaciones?"

"Sí, Mirella. Nivel Omega, el máximo. Nada ni nadie podrá interceptar o espiarte."

La doctora sonrió con beneplácito. Su expresión parecía decir "muchas gracias".

"No falta mucho para la conferencia. Necesito que te retires," habló intempestivamente Archibald.

"Mirella, falta más de una hora."

"Por favor," le respondió en un tono cortante.

Carly comprendió el deseo de su jefa. Se retiró por el elevador. A su salida, todas las entradas se sellaron automáticamente. La doctora seguía sentada, inmóvil, absorta en su mente.

"Mikaela..."

El tiempo pasó con mucha lentitud. Archibald seguía absorta en sus recuerdos, en su dolor.

La hora llegó. Todas las pantallas de la habitación se encendieron al unísono. Ella se levantó de su asiento. Todo estaba listo para la conferencia.

* * *

Sky-Byte siguió recitando para sí mismo. No había tomado pausa alguna desde su discusión con Demolishor.

_"Non tengamos tiempo ya_

_en esta vida mesquina_

_por tal modo,_

_que mi voluntad está_

_conforme con la divina_

_para todo;"_

Aquel Decepticon parecía, de alguna forma, listo para todo lo que se venía. De no ser así, no le tomaría mucho aceptarlo.

_"e consiento en mi morir_

_con voluntad plazentera,_

_clara e pura,_

_que querer hombre vivir_

_cuando Dios quiere que muera,_

_es locura."_

* * *

_Selanif sotnemom sus ed raturfsid atisecen agalp al. Otnorp yum nif us a áragell otneimirfus le._


	3. Miedo

Optimus Prime, en su modo camión, transitaba por el Valle de la Muerte. Los sucesos de hace días, aquella macabra "reunión" con sus amigos caídos en las Marianas lo había puesto en alerta sobre sí mismo. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal. ¿Cuándo ocurriría un nuevo episodio de psicosis?

Recordaba cómo, tras aquel lóbrego episodio, se decidió destruir el cuartel general Autobot, apenas en pie hasta ese momento. El lugar para que los caídos puedan descansar en paz, acordaron todos los Autobots sobrevivientes.

Además, como la vacía carretera le recordaba, la humanidad no quería más su protección.

_Otnorp eneiv azeipmil al ed aroh al._

Esa lóbrega frase. Repentinamente, sin aviso alguno. Cantada en su mente…

_Evalc al se zirtaM al._

Otra frase aterradora.

Prime no podía evitar sentirse aterrado. ¿Tenía algún sentido?

* * *

Ha pasado casi una semana desde la presentación que Mirella Archibald realizó ante el Consejo de Seguridad. Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente desde ese momento.

El lunes al mediodía, La Dra. Archibald había empacado todas sus pertenencias. Logró subirlo todo a aquel enigmático automóvil, propiedad del gobierno. Ninguno de los hombres que tripulaban el vehículo le dijo algo, ni siquiera un saludo.

Nunca más volvería a ver ciudad Mission. La necesitaban en otro lugar, inaccesible para casi todo el resto.

Su presentación había convencido al Consejo de Seguridad de cómo manejar la crisis extraterrestre en que se encontraba todo el planeta. Pudo presentar una respuesta no solo al fiasco Autobot, sino también a la terrible amenaza Decepticon.

"La década que trabajé para los laboratorios MARS me servirá de algo, por fin."

Poco después de haber abordado el vehículo, Carly subió. Las dos mujeres se acompañaban en el asiento trasero.

"Si Mikaela supiese lo que voy a hacer", pensó, "me odiaría como no tengo idea."

Carly, su fiel asistenta personal, la acompañaría en su viaje sin retorno. Inicialmente, la doctora se opuso. Carly le recordó, entonces, que nada le quedaba en esta ciudad. Ambas decidieron viajar.

* * *

_"Sr. Presidente, hay que dejarnos de idioteces..."_

El trayecto sin rumbo de Optimus Prime continuaba. Gracias a la radio, seguía escuchando a diversos comentaristas políticos. Todos encontraban algo que decir sobre el incidente de Las Marianas.

_"Los causantes de la tragedia en Las Marianas, los llamados Autobots, siguen libres, continúan transitando nuestras calles como si nada. Ninguno siquiera ha sido citado a juicio. ¿Qué se espera para actuar?"_

El líder Autobot seguía aterrado por aquel episodio de demencia, Sin mencionar, destrozado por la pérdida de casi todos sus amigos y compañeros de armas. Mucho más cuando tantas vidas humanas se perdieron. Muy en el fondo, se iba preguntando si todo ello valió la pena.

Ratchet ya no estaba; nadie podría reparar sus averías físicas, mucho menos las mentales. Tampoco vería de nuevo el entusiasmo y apoyo moral de Micaela, mucho menos la confianza, camaradería y valor de Fowler.

Sin olvidar, Cybertron se había perdido para siempre. Los Autobots no tienen a dónde ir.

_"Yo le pregunto, ¿qué haría ante una amenaza tan grande como los cybertronianos? ¿Tiene idea de cómo responderán ante cualquier provocación? ¿Se atreve a desatar su furia?"_

Optimus sabía que sus días en la Tierra estaban contados. Perder a Cybertron había resultado un trauma inimaginable. ¿Cómo aceptarían perder su hogar adoptivo? Las respuestas parecían eludirlo.

_"Estamos maniatados, Sr. periodista. Maniatados. Solo nos queda rezar."_

Sabía que lo único que impedía su aniquilación y la de sus compañeros yacía en la desventaja, muy obvia, de los humanos frente a los cybertronianos. Cualquier agresión terminaría muy mal para los terrícolas.

Optimus, así como sus compañeros, se rehusa a levantar un dedo hacia la especie humana. Cuestión de principios, lo asumió.

"¿Qué caso tiene ahora?"

Prime se preguntaba, con mucho pesar, si ya era tiempo de dejar atrás los principios.

Justo en ese momento, el líder Autobot sintió un golpe mental que desgarró todos sus pensamientos. ¿Otro episodio psicótico?

Frenó violentamente. Solo le alcanzó tiempo para transformarse antes de la otra sorpresa desagradable.

Apenas podía contener su terror.

* * *

"Mira, encantador Megatron."

"Megatron obedece."

Los dos Decepticon veían a una maltratada pantalla en su destartalado cuartel general. Una de las restantes sondas exploradoras había localizado a parte de sus enemigos.

"Por fin, Prime decidió salir de su agujero. Me pregunto qué pretende, o por qué tardó tanto en aparecer."

Starscream, nuevo líder Decepticon, sonreía con malicia.

"Parece que tiene compañía. Y parece estar en problemas. Un momento, será posible..."

Starscream prestó atención a la pantalla. Al poco tiempo, estalló en risas.

"No puedo creerlo. Realmente no podría creerlo."

Megatron seguía catatónico, con la mirada vacía.

"¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta oportunidad, Megatron?"

El antiguo líder Decepticon no respondía.

"¡Responde!"

Starscream lo golpeó con mucha fuerza, lo derribó de su trono.

"¡Vamos, Megatron, responde a tu líder."

"Megatron acompaña a Starscream. Obedecer, acabar con Autobots."

"Así se habla. No estaría de más visitarlo un rato..."

* * *

Optimus Prime se escondió detrás de una formación rocosa. Apenas podía salir de su estupor. Aquellos dos grupos enemigos iban tras él a gran velocidad.

Se trataba de un par de batallones Decepticon. Uno bastante furioso y que no tardó mucho en atacar. Mientras él pensaba cómo responder a los ataques, podía oír sus terribles gritos y consignas.

"¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!"

Prime no pudo prestarles mucha atención antes de ser atacado, pero notaba algo horripilante en estos soldados enemigos.

"¡Vas a pagar todo lo que nos hiciste!"

Sí, realmente: Optimus Prime los había visto antes.

Todos esos Decepticon habían perecido en el incidente de las Marianas.


	4. Aprehensión

Optimus Prime no salía de su estupor. ¡De dónde había salido tan macabro espectáculo?

"¡Asesino, pagarás tu maldad con tu vida!"

El líder Autobot dejó su escondite para enfrentarse a aquella aterradora amenaza. No podía abandonar su estupor.

Algo le decía a Prime que no debía atacar. ¿Instinto de guerrero? ¿Simple precaución? ¿La cordura que busca abrirse paso entre su atribulada mente?

* * *

"_Muy bien, se la esperará donde se acordó previamente. Sin cambio de planes._"

Un representante del Consejo de Seguridad se comunicaba con la Dra. Archibald. Tanto ella como Carly viajaban hacia un lugar todavía sin ser revelado.

"Excelente" respondió la mujer al representante. "¿Y Carly? ¿Recibirá el hospedaje tal como se acordó?"

"Nunca pensé que retomaría esto," pensó Mirella Archibald, "¿a eso hemos llegado?"

La comunicación seguía, mientras el vuelo se acercaba a su destino.

"Las nanomites, uno de mis proyectos favoritos," continuaba pensando Archibald, "no pensé que las vería de nuevo."

* * *

Prime lanzó una mirada a los Decepticon atacantes. Todavía no podía creérselo.

El líder Autobot, entre la vorágine de emociones que lo atormentaba, sentía que algo no parecía "normal". No solo el hecho de que se encontraba frente a Decepticons a quienes había visto morir. Sentía algo extraño.

Después de todo, si fuesen Decepticons resucitados, ya habrían tomado la oportunidad para haber acabado con él, en vez de simplemente mostrarse gritones y amenazantes.

"Queremos que mueras. Queremos que sufras todo lo que nos has causado."

Su instinto de guerrero y sobreviviente le decía que, en caso de cualquier ataque, no debía defenderse o abrir fuego. Al menos, no hasta tener en claro qué exactamente estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Maldito!"

Oyó un grupo de la multitud. Y sintió la bomba molotov que impactó contra su pierna izquierda. La explosión y el fuego, en esta ocasión, consiguieron dañar su maltrecho cuerpo.

Mientras Optimus Prime buscaba contener su dolor, se le ocurrió cómo salir de dudas.

Al ver a la muchedumbre acercarse, Prime activó su cañón de mano. Se preparó a disparar.

Cuando la multitud estaba cerca de él, apuntó el cañón hacia ellos.

Entre la multitud se comenzó a notar mucho terror. Varios de estos querían huir. En ese momento, Prime supo qué hacer.

Rápidamente, disparó hacia una montaña cercana. Los disparos la destruyeron muy rápidamente, y estuvieron acompañados de ruido y luminosidad insoportables.

La multitud de Decepticons huyó despavorida, en medio de gritos y expresiones de horror.

Otro episodio de psicosis. ¿Falsa alarma?

* * *

"¡Optimus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Bumblebee y Bulkhead, en su forma vehicular, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Optimus Prime. Ambos se transformaron.

"Prime. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Bumblebee preguntaba al líder Autobot. Optimus no respondía, seguía extraviado en sus pensamientos.

"Bumblebee... Amigo... No tienes idea..."

En ese momento, cayeron disparos enemigos. El pequeño grupo se dispersó y logró esquivarlos. El ataque continuó.

Los Autobot reconocieron a sus atacantes inmediatamente: Megatron y Starscream, en su forma vehicular.

"Amigos, ¿dónde se habían metido? Los habíamos echado de menos."

"Megatron echó de menos a enemigos de Starscream."

Los dos Decepticon se transformaron y aterrizaron cerca de los Autobots. Estos últimos, con excepción de Prime, adoptaron una posición de batalla, estaban listos para responder cualquier ataque.

"Infeliz Starscream," Bulkhead decía a su enemigo con odio, "¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de todo lo que provocaste?"

"Cuida tu boca, gusano inmundo. Estás hablando con el supremo líder Decepticon."

"Megatron de acuerdo. Megatron obediente a líder."

Inmediatamente, tanto Starscream como Megatron abrieron fuego. Bumblebee y Bulkhead esquivaron los disparos y, casi al instante, golpearon a sus enemigos. Estos respondieron.

"Megatron da la vida por el líder."

Entonces, el antiguo líder Decepticon se transformó y embistió con brutalidad a los guerreros Autobot. Tal resultó el impacto que el mismo Megatron se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Bravo, bravo, Megatron. A diferencia de otros, tú nunca me fallas."

El líder Decepticon se acercó hacia el casi inerte Optimus Prime. A cada paso que daba, se notaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Los demás Autobots seguían en el suelo por el ataque previo.

"Prime. Me causa tanta pena verte así."

Optimus Prime mostró un ligero atisbo de alerta.

"Star... Starscream."

El terrible Decepticon llegó al frente de Prime. Se agachó para hablare. Seguía sonriendo con clara maldad.

"Prime. Como sabrás, tú y yo nos encontramos en una situación muy delicada. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse: tengo un as bajo la manga..."

Bumblee y Bulkhead comenzaron a leventarse, con mucho dolor. Prime seguía escuchando a su enemigo.

"... ten por seguro que esto acabará pronto. _Etreum aiporp us rañesid a áraznemoc angilam eicepse al ,otnorp_."

Optimus Prime no lo podía creer: ¡esos horribles mensajes ahora salían de Starscream!

"_Ayurtsedotua es agalp al euq rarugesa nedeup út y zirtaM al etnemalos_."

Esto fue lo último que oyó. Vino un apagón de su conciencia.

Al volver en sí, el terrible y críptico mensaje resonaba en toda su mente. Bumblebee y Bulkhead, ya recuperados, lo ayudaron a levantarse. Megatron y Starscream se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su partida. Y la Dra. Archibald no había cesado de trabajar.

La científica contemplaba una cápsula llena de nanomites. Su labor en la insta

"Con este rediseño, estarán mucho mejor preparadas para encargarse de los cybertronianos."

Uno de sus asistentes se acercó.

"La optimización está encontrando más de un problema. Si bien sus cálculos resultaron correctos,todavía hay mucho que requiere trabajo. Y me temo que-?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?"

La Dra. Archibald no tenía ganas de escuchar quejas. El asistente, tras tomar un ligero respiro, continuó.

"Como le decía, me temo que, para concluir la optimización, necesitamos ... de un cybertroniano."

Al escuchar esto último, la Dra. Archibald sonrió con cierta malicia.

"Acompáñeme."

Se dirigieron a un salón cuya forma recordaba a la de un hangar. En ese momento, Archibald activó su comunicador.

"Necesitamos los especímenes 107 y 108. En el Área 44."

En pocos minutos, gran parte del suelo del lugar en que la doctora y su asistente se encontraban se abrió en dos. Se oía, desde el agujero recientemente formado, cómo una plataforma subía rápidamente. No tomó mucho para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los científicos.

El asistente de la doctora no podía contener su asombro ni su miedo.

Aquellos especímenes, llevados ante ellos mediante las plataformas, eran dos cybertronianos muertos, recuperados de Las Marianas. Sus compañeros los habrían reconocido inmediatamente: uno era el Autobot Ratchet; el otro, el Decepticon Soundwave.

"Comiencen el análisis en este momento."

La Dra. Archibald mostraba una notoria satisfacción. El rencor causado por la muerte de Mikaela finalmente encontraba una forma de expresarse, una que, ella pensaba, ayudaría al planeta Tierra. Sabía que su fallecida amiga, gran aliada de la expedición Autobot, odiaría su trabajo y sus planes actuales. No obstante, la doctora estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto, sin importar el costo, o cualquier consecuencia distinta del objetivo central.

* * *

_¿Atneuc esrad nis y? ¿Nóiccurtsed aiporp us odnacifinalp étse "roirepus" adanimonedotua eicepse anu omóc elbíercni se on?_


	5. Serenidad

**Bitácora de la Dra. Archibald - Última entrada**

* * *

_Este es registro sonoro de la Dra. Mirella Archibald. ¿Para qué mencionar la fecha? Por algo están los metadatos. Perdón, este no es mi mejor momento …_

_... Las pruebas han resultado completamente exitosas. Las _nanomites_ pueden usar el energon, el combustible natural de los cybertronianos. Con ayuda del energon, un solo enjambre de nanomites puede multiplicarse un millón de veces. La destrucción de un cybertroniano promedio, de acuerdo con análisis posteriores, tardará 15 segundos como máximo._

_Una de nuestras mayores ventajas se ha debido a la recuperación de dos especímenes, dos "cadáveres" cybertronianos. Quedaba suficiente de sus mecanismos internos para realizar un análisis completo y poder optimizar el arma que estamos desarrollando... Interesante que los dos fueron encontrados en Las Marianas, tras la masacre..._

_Ahora, hemos implementado controles bastante novedosos para evitar agresiones a humanos por parte de las _nanomites_. Tan pronto terminen con todos los cybertronianos en un área, se desactivarán automáticamente, sin posibilidad alguna de reactivación._

_Creo que los mandos del Consejo de Seguridad no están muy contentos con lo último. Desean poder utilizar las _nanomites_ una y otra vez, hasta que todos los cybertronianos hayan sido erradicados. Si algo recuerdo muy bien de mi época en los laboratorios MARS es que hay que mantener a esos dispositivos bajo el mayor control posible. El menor descontrol, y la tragedia de Las Marianas se repetirá mil veces._

_... En fin, no me imagino cómo viviremos una vez que todos los Autobots hayan sido erradicados de todo el planeta. Aún no me lo creo. Mikaela me odiaría si estuviese aquí. Bueno, a ella tampoco le gustó mi trabajo en MARS, siempre lo vio de muy mala forma. No sé qué pensaría de todo esto..._

_... Carly ... Ella desapareció desde hace días. Se la está buscando desesperadamente. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hizo, literalmente logró lo imposible. Sé que no sobrevivirá. No sé, todo lo que quiero es que ella se encuentre en algún lugar muchi mejor. Si fuera por mí, habría abandonado todo esto desde mucho antes._

_En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Creo que para siempre. Fin del registro. Cambio y fuera._

* * *

**Final de la grabación**


End file.
